


After Party

by babydragon73



Series: I'm Drunk On You, Baby [5]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Cute, Drunken Shenanigans, F/F, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Shameless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8452537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babydragon73/pseuds/babydragon73
Summary: When Laurel agreed to help plan a surprise party for Wes, she didn't think it would end this way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Michaela and Asher aren't a thing in this universe.

Laurel was drunk.

She found herself wedged between Connor and Asher on Meggy's surprisingly comfortable couch. All around them, the apartment vibrated due to the party ranging within its walls. Meggy had asked for Laurel's help almost two weeks ago; she wanted to throw Wes a birthday party, the first one he would ever have, and she wanted the input of his best friend before doing anything, Laurel had been hesitant to help at first; Meggy was nice and everything but she was taking away from Wes and Laurel time. Call her selfish but she needed her alone time with her best friend and has been crabby since she couldn't get it. But, of course, she broke down and helped anyways. As annoyed as she was for never getting time with Wes, she knew how much the party would mean to him.

The party started an hour ago but Laurel had started drinking way before going to Meggy's place. She decided the only way she was going to get through an evening of watching Wes and Meggy make googly eyes at each other all night was to get as drunk as possible. Fortunately for her, Connor and Asher had the same exact thought process. While she wasn't sure of their reasons for hitting the booze, she was not about to say no to having drinking buddies. And that's what led them to the couch, passing a tequila bottle back and forth while watching the other tipsy party guests use the living as a dance floor.

Laurel took another shot before her head lolled back against the couch. She felt like her limbs were made of jelly; maybe she would melt into the couch and get away from everything in her life: her father, Frank, Wes. Her eyebrows furrowed. Why were all of the men in her life turning out to be such disappointments? Was it asking too much to have just one person say they'll be there for her and mean it?

Before she could go deeper into those thoughts, she felt the couch shift and another body gracefully settle beside her. She looked through her bleary vision to find the always perfect Michaela Pratt sitting next to her, not a hair out of place and her sweater/skirt combo impeccably ironed. She titled her head and studied the other girl's profile as Michaela made herself comfortable cuddled into her side. "Whatcha doin'?" She slurred.

Michaela looked over at her and rolled her eyes, "I don't know anyone else here so I thought I would come hang with you guys."

Laurel looked around to find Asher and Connor gone, "Where did they go?"

"Oliver took Connor to throw up and I think Asher went to raid the food table. I didn't exactly ask for their plans when they left."

The brunette tried to shift away from the preppy girl to give her more room to sit but she found that Michaela moved with her, "Do you need your space, princess? What happened to not fraternizing with us idiots?"

Michaela shrugged, "I can make exceptions for parties."

"Well, gee, thanks, Michaela. You gracing me with your presence is all I needed in this life."

The shorter girl lightly bumped her shoulder, "Shut up, Castillo. Take the niceness you get and be happy about it."

Laurel gave her a two finger salute, "Yes, ma'am." It was then that the two girls noticed Wes and Meggy dancing very closely not too far from where they were sitting. Michaela could see the hurt flash through Laurel's eyes before her mask came back up.

"Are you guys a thing or something?" Michaela nodded at Wes.

'Well, she's always upfront about everything. I have to respect that,' Laurel thought. Out loud she said, "No, we're just friends. Best friends. Or, so I thought."

"Ahhh," Michaela said, knowingly, "So this isn't romantic jealously as bff envy?"

"I'm not jealous!" Laurel cried.

"Oh, please, Laurel. You're practically turning green. It's just nice to know it's not because you want to be all up on the puppy."

"Yeah, I don't....wait. Why is that nice to know?" Laurel asked, confused. Michaela didn't reply; she brushed away the imaginary dirt off her skirt and moved to take the bottle out of  Laurel's hands. "Hey! That's mine!"

"I think you had enough, don't you think?" Michaela placed the bottle on the coffee table, "Besides, I have stronger stuff at my place."

"Your place?" Laurel asked, still not understanding her. Then, a goofy smile spread across her lips, "Awww, do you wanna have a sleep over, Mickey?"

"Okay, first, never call me that again. And, second, yes I do. So, are you in?"

"Are we gonna have a pillow fight and gossip about boys?"

"The sleepover I have in mind deals less with boys and even less with clothes."

Laurel almost choked her on spit. Shes shifted so she could look Michaela in the eye. When she did, she saw no humor or joking expression on her face; in fact, it was the most vulnerable she had ever seen the other girl. And, since they hid a body together, that was saying a lot.

"Are you serious?" Laurel whispered, not trusting her own voice.

Michaela started playing with the hem of her skirt, "If you're not into, it's cool. I just..... I like...." She trailed off, not knowing what words to use to explain her feelings towards Laurel. The brunette took pity on the other girl and decided to let her off the hook.

"So, you said you had stronger stuff at your place?" She smirked when Michaela snapped her head to stare at her before a bright grin broke out on her face. Hand in hand, the made their way out of the party.

Sure, she didn't get her alone time with Wes anymore but she had a feeling that she was going to be doing someone better in her spare time.


End file.
